


Damsel in Distress

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Testicle Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A teen boy finds an unconscious woman in his backyard's forest and intends to help her recover in his home, but that soon spirals downhill as the woman wakes up, leading to the boy's desired dreams to come true





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best work so far, hope you like it.

“I'm going to be gone for a month honey.” My mom said as I walked into a parking lot with my friend. “Do you wish me to call Tony to watch you?”

“Mom, I'm sixteen.” I growled. “I don't need a babysitter. Enjoy your vacation and stop being a mom for that month.”

She giggled.

“Make sure the house is spotless when I'm coming home.” She said.

“I know mom.” I whined with a sigh.

“No drugs or alcohol.” My mom said.

“Really mom?” I whined as I saw a postman get out of his truck. “You know I hate beer. Stop being overprotective, I can take care of myself. I'm hanging up now. I need to focus on walking home or I might walk into this postman.”

The man chuckled as I hung up and gave the phone to my friend.

“Thanks.” I said. “I hate forgetting my phone.”

"No problem, thanks for walking me home.” My friend said.

I nodded as I walked to the postman and placed my hand on his shoulder as I squeeze past him. Once I was out of my friends apartment area, I decided to take a shortcut through the woods as I was getting tired of walking. On my way through the woods, I came up to a large patch of green leaves. I reached in my pack and pulled out my edible herb book as they looked familiar to me. After a few seconds of looking through the pages, I found that they were mint.

“Score.” I said as I loved mint.

I picked a leaf and nibbled on it to confirm it. I smiled as it did taste like mint, then started to pick them. Once I had my mint stuffed into my bag, I continued walking home. A few minutes later, I spotted dandelions, another edible plant. I reached down to pick it, but froze when I saw a woman around nineteen on the ground. I looked around as I found it odd for someone to sleep in the middle of the woods. Once I saw she was alone, I walked to her, then tapped her shoulder.

“Ma'am?” I said. “Why are you sleeping in the woods?”

The woman didn't wake up. I shook her and she still didn't wake, then my heart started to race. I placed my hand on her wrist and found a pulse. I sighed in relief as I was about to freak out if I found a dead body. I reached to my pocket for my phone, then sighed as I forgot I didn't bring it again.

“Why now.” I growled. “I hate my damn memory.”

I picked up the woman and she didn't wake up. I stared at her as I started to walk home, then I saw a small patch of blood on her head as if she was smacked with a branch or something.

“Why did it have to be a cute girl.” I whined. “This feels so embarrassing carrying her like this.”

Once I was out of the woods, my house come into view. I took a deep breath as I was becoming exhausted from carrying the woman. The woman woke up with a gasp and punched me in the face, making me moan as I fell to the ground.

“I'm sorry.” The woman said with exhaustion in her voice as I pushed her off me. “Did you see the man?”

“No, you were alone.” I said as I put my hand to my nose.

I heard the woman sigh in relief, making me look at her.

“Who are you?” I asked as I saw her about to pass out again. "No stay with me. Who are you?”

“Leya.” She mumbled and sounded completely out of it.

Her eyes roll back as she passed out again.

“Again, why me?” I whined, then touch my nose again. “I need to watch that right jab of hers.”

I picked Leya up and walked to my house. Once I was in my house, I set her on the chair as I wondered what to do. I walked to my room and looked around for my phone, but I couldn't find it. I walked to the bathroom and saw it wasn't there either.

“Where in the fuck is my phone.” I growled. “I wish I had a home line more than ever now.”

I walked to the woman and saw her on the floor with blood seeping out on the floor.

“No, no, no!” I yelped as I ran to her, then sighed as I saw it was only a small gash.

I placed my hand on her wrist and felt her pulse was strong too. I picked her up, then took her to the kitchen. I struggled to keep her standing as I reached for a washcloth.

“You're starting to become more trouble than you're worth.” I whined, then I sighed. “This is going to be so bad if she wakes up to this.”

I picked her up and walked to the bathroom, then set her on the toilet, but she kept falling over. I growled, then I looked at the shower. I felt my heart race as I couldn't believe I was about to give a girl a bath. I felt my adrenaline pick up as I started to take off her shirt, then stared at her C cup breasts. Once I pried my eyes off her breasts, I started to take off her pants, then I gasped as she was a commando.

“Not good.” I whined as I felt myself losing focus on keeping my boner at bay.

Ignoring the lust building in me, I put Leya in the bathtub, then turned on the water. I made sure the water was warm, then plugged the drain. Once the water was up to her waist, I took a deep breath and took off her bra. She was filthy as if she was in the mud, then I looked at her clothes and saw they were mostly clean.

“How in the world did you get filthy and not your clothes?” I asked.

I sighed as I turned off the water, then I reached up to the soap and I took a deep breath as I felt my heart start to pulse in my head. I dunked the soap In the water and started to rub it all over her, then I felt myself start to burn up with embarrassment as I touched her body. Once her stomach was clean I worked my way up and avoided her breast as I didn't want her to wake up while I'm doing that. Once I got her soapy, I grabbed a cup from the sink and started to rinse her off, then I grabbed a washcloth and started to wipe mud off her face, making her wake up. I froze in fear as she looked at me, then to herself. A second later, I saw her smile.

“Don't be scared.” She said. “I know you're trying to help.”

“Do you want to finish up?” I said, but my voice was filled with fear.”

She sat up and looked at me, then she looked at my work so far, but her eyes look at me before moved down and stopped on the bulge that was in my shorts.

“I'm sorry.” I whined. "I couldn't control it."

She looked at me and smiled.

“It's normal.” She said. “I'll let you decide if you think you can handle taking care of a woman. How old are you anyways. I want to know the age of the person that took care of a woman that was attack by a mad man.”

“I'm sixteen.” I said nervously.

She laid back and stared at me.

"Continue if you think you can handle it." She said.

I stared at her as I took a deep breath, then continued to clean her face. I saw her keep glancing at my bulge, then I started to wipe down her breast, making her look at me as my adrenaline skyrocketed. Sh grabbed my wrist as I stopped breathing and stared at her face.

“You never seen a woman have you?” She asked, making me shake my head.

“I can tell by how fast your pulse is.” She said, then she let me go. “You're doing good so far. I give you permission to do the rest of me.”

My eyes shot to her slit, but I looked away, making her smile. She grabbed my hand and pulled it closer to her slit. Once I was touching it I let out a shaky breath as she let me go. I looked at her as I started to move the soap across her slit, then moved it across her legs as I ran the washcloth across her slit with my other hand. I looked at her face and saw her eyes were closed with pleasure. I pulled back, making her open her eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't mind.” She said, then glanced at my bulge.

“What size are you?” She asked.

“I-I never measured it.” I shuddered. “I'm sorry, I feel like I'm going to pass out if I continue.”

“Then why not take the next step.” She said. "Dry me off.”

“Are you liking me like this?” I asked.

“I actually want to see if you can ask me the question that is in your head behind the do not enter area.” She said with a smile.

I stared at her as my eyes glanced to her breast and to her slit, then back to her face within a second.

“Yes, that question.” She said as her smile became wider.

“I don't think I can.” I said.

Leya stood up, making her slit almost hit my mouth, but I fell back to avoid it. I watched her bend over and pulled the plug as she revealed more of her tight folds, making me whine as I struggled to resist myself as my aching cock pulsed with my heart in my shorts. I stood up and grabbed a towel, then turned to Leya just as she grabbed my bulge. I let out a shaky gasp as I looked down at her hand as she moved her fingers along it.

“I'm guessing six inches.” She said, making me look at her.

“Are you wanting it or something?” I asked nervously.

“I think I already answered that several times.” She said.

I took a deep breath and started to dry her off as she fondled me. Once she was dry, I grabbed her hand and pulled it off my bulge, then pulled her into my room. She laid down and I stared at her as she spread her legs, revealing the whole slit. I closed my eyes as I couldn't believe how my luck has changed so drastically from boring to scary interesting in a few hours. I opened my eyes as I felt Leya grab my pants and saw her sitting up as she pulled me closer, then she started to take off my belt. Once that was off, my shorts fell as they were a size too big. I looked down to my shaft as she pulled down my underwear, then took off my shirt. She touch my shaft, then started to measure it with her finger.

“Wow, seven inches for a sixteen year old.” She said with a smile. “I'm impressed.”

I smiled nervously as she laid down, then pulled me on top of her.

“Kiss me if you wish.” She said. “My body is yours.”

I took deep breaths as the warmth of her skin touching mine felt overwhelming. I tried to relax, then felt my shaft touch her body making me pull back. I started to kiss her neck as I couldn't hold back anymore. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my back as the other one was placed on my ass. She start massaging my ass as I started to kiss her on the lips, making her kiss me back and closed her eyes. She tried to french kiss me as she clamped down on my lip with hers. I opened my mouth as she opened hers and locked on her lips, making her let out a compressed laugh as we french kissed. She push down on my ass, making my shaft touch her, but my reflexes pull back.

“Relax.” She said without opening her eyes, you're not in the right area if your not wanting to penetrate me. I wouldn't mind if you did penetrate.”

“Not yet.” I said nervously. “I don't feel confident enough to take that step.”

I lowered my ass and saw she was telling the truth as I felt my shaft hit her pelvis, I push my shaft down so it wasn't wedge between us and I felt it on top of her slit, then I finally relax on her.

“There we go.” She said.

“How can you let a stranger fuck you?” I asked.

“You're new at this, very attractive and I always wanted to try it with someone younger than me with no experience and not get in trouble.” She said as she put her finger in my ass, making me gasp. “This is also another on my to-do list. Do you like?”

“Y-yes.” I shuddered with an exhale.

“Do you live alone?” She asked as she pushed a second finger in me.

“No, my mom is on vacation alone.” I moaned, making her smile. “She wanted some time away from me.”

"Well that's good.” She said as she pushed a third finger in me, making my body shudder as this wasn't how i imagined on how I was going to get laid for the first time. “I wouldn't mind teaching what I know.”

“Are you trying to fist me?” I gasped as she put a fourth finger in.

“I am.” She said. “Tell me to stop on anything if you don't like it.”

“I will.” I said as she pushed deeper making me cry out in pain.

“Sorry, I guess that's your limit.” She said. “Do you wish to fist me?”

“Sure.” I said.

“I see you're getting used to me with that response.” She said as she pull her fingers out of me and lick them off.

“Gross.” I whined, making her giggle.

“Wait until you feel me rimming.” She said.

“You're strange.” I said as I felt disgusted. “But it's your taste buds.”

“You taste fine to me so far.” She said as I got off her and in to a sitting position as she opened her eyes. “Pick a hole to fist, don't worry about hurting me, your hand is small enough if I can fit mine in.”

I looked at her hands.

“I just now realized how small my hands are.” I said. “I was told men's hands supposed to be bigger than a woman's hand.”

“You're not a man yet.” She said.

I reached down to her slit and pushed a finger in as I looked at her face. She smiled and grabbed my hand, then pushed all my fingers in, making me stare in shock as her slit just swallowed me up with ease. She smiled, then she let go of my hand as I pushed deep in her, then felt around. Her eyes roll back as she laid down, then started to moan softly as I rubbed the back wall.

“Jeez your hand are so tender in there."She said.

I laid down and started to eat her clit as I moved around in her.

“At least you know a woman's weak spot.” She said. “Are you wanting to try my cream?”

“That, and I want to feel your walls clamp around my hand.” I said.

“Wish granted.” She moaned as I felt the walls started to spasm, then I felt the cream fill my hand as she moan loudly.

Once the spasms stopped, I pulled out my hand with a hand full of cream.

“That wasn't what I expected.” I said.

She smiled as she watched me hesitate on tasting the cream.

“It won't hurt you, but I can't guarantee you will like it since everyone is different.” She said. “I like it however.”

I looked at her, then touched my tongue on the cream. I shook my head as it was too salty for me.

“Give it here and let me do another fantasy on you.” She said.

I moved my hand to her and watched her start licking my fingers off. I smiled as I could see she likes it, then my smile faded as she started sucking my fingers. I felt my shaft start twitching as more pre came out of me as I saw her look down at it, then she smiled.

“I see your big guy likes that.” She said. “Are you ready to give that some attention? It's got to be aching by now since it's been hard over an hour.

I looked at her slit in discomfort.

“I see you don't wish to give up your virginity yet.” Leya said. “I won't take if from you with my mouth.”

I took a deep breath, then laid down as I pull my knees up. She came down to me and put her mouth over my balls as I felt more pre dribble out.

“You must be loaded if you let out pre three times.” She said.

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“I felt it drip on me when you resist touching me.” She said, then she licked down my perineum and forced her way to my backdoor.

“I'm sorry, I forgot you wanted to do that.” I said as I rolled over and put my butt to her.

Her mouth wrap around my balls as she started to suck on them, making me scream in my bed with pleasure as It felt unbelievable.

“God that is discomforting, but don't stop.” I said.

Leya giggle as she sucked me for another minute, then she moved on to the rimming. I moaned as I buried my face in my bed, then she push her tongue in making me scream in my bed with pleasure again.

“I like that response you keep giving me, I think I want to do this more often to you if you let me stay.” She said

“Yes, please stay until my mom calls next month.” I moaned.

“I think I just made you give me your virginity.” She said.

“Yes, but not in my room.” I said. “I think I want to take a shower with you.”

“That does sound nice.” She said. “Do you want to do it now?”

“No, when your ready.” I said.

“I'm always ready for you.” She said. “You allowed me to do what I couldn't do to myself.”

She picked me up.

“Jeez you're really light.” She said.

“One hundred pounds last time I checked.” I said as she carried me to the bathroom.

Leya turned on the water before she got in while she still held me. She started to think for a second, then she set me down and got on her knees and her lick the pre off me, then she smiled.

“You taste good.” She said. “Do you mind pushing your virginity until later. I wish to drink your first load."

I smiled and nodded, then she started to suck me. I moaned as a jolt of pleasure shot through my legs, making them give out on me, but caught me just before my head hit the bathtub.

“That wasn't what I expected.” She said with worry. “I don't think I will let you stand on this one.”

I nodded as she laid me down, then she got on top of me in a 69 position. I smiled as I stared to lick her.

“Okay that works out.” She said with a giggle. “I thought I would be too tall for you since I'm six feet and you look to be around five.

“I am, but this bathtub is too small for you.” I said as I pushed my tongue in her, making her moan.

“There is that soft tongue of yours again.” She moaned, then started to suck me again.

A few minutes later, I let out a grunt as I stopped breathing and licking as I was about to cum.

“Are you okay.” She asked.

“Don't talk.” I groaned. “Suck.”

“Oh, that close are we?” She asked with a giggle.

Once she started sucking me, I started squirming a few seconds later, then I shot five loads into her mouth as i moaned out all the air in my lungs

“Do you want to try your cream?” Leya asked with a mouthful.

“No thanks.” I said. “It don't sound appealing to me if I didn't like yours.”

“Yours is actually sweet.” Leya said without swallowing. “You like fruit or candy?”

“I had a lot of candy today.” I said with a smile. “Okay give me some.”

Leya turned to me as I opened my mouth, then she spit a drop in my mouth.

It was sweeter than her, but it still was too salty, making me shake my head in disgust. I watched her swallow my load.

“That's just gross.” I said with a disturbed smile.

Leya smiled and picked me up as she grabbed the soap bar and started to rub it all over my chest, then moved down to my shaft that was finally shrinking. Once she was done on my front, I hugged her.

“Thank you for changing my life to the better.” I said. “My life was boring.”

She smiled and hugged me, then she washed my back as she started to play with my back door as I continued to hug her.

“So when will we do this again?” She asked. “I'm addicted to you.”

“I need to rest first.” I said. “If you wish to sleep with me I don't mind.”

“Do you mind I do things to you while you sleep?” She asked.

“Just don't keep me awake.” I said.

She turned me around as she rinsed me off, then she started to play with my soft shaft that was now at least five inches. I stared at her and saw the gash in her head.

“Who was the man that attacked you?” I asked.

“My ex boyfriend.” She said.

“Did you have a replacement?” I asked.

“Not unless you want to be that.” She said.

“I do.” I said with a smile. “But my mom mustn't know about this. She will flip if I gave up my virginity before I was eighteen.”

“She will never know if she don't walk into rooms.” She said.

“She does, but I don't plan on doing this here when she's here.” I said. “We can do it in the woods where I found you.”

“I never thought you would say that.” She said as I turned off the water. "If that's where you think it's best then it will be.”

“No one but me and my friend goes in the woods.” I said. “It would be trespassing since it part of my mom's farm.”

“Wait, I'm on a farm?” She asked.

“Out in the middle of nowhere pretty much.” I said. “The woods is what separates us from the town where I go to school. Are you going to sleep with me?”

She smiled and nodded. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed her clothes, then went to my room and put them in my Laundry. I lifted up the covers and got in, then I looked at her. She stared at me for a second, then she got in bed with me.

“Why did you hesitate?” I asked.

“I was just wondering how it would be if you fucked me while I was asleep.” She said.

“I can do that since it's my fantasy too.” I said with a smile. “I'm to tired at the moment though.”

She nodded and closed her eyes.

 

Day two: Fuck toy

 

I woke up the next morning to a faint snore as I saw Leya was still here as she said she would be. I pulled off the covers from her and saw she didn't put on some clothes, making me feel my adrenaline start to pick up as I couldn't believe I was about to try to take advantage of someone while they slept. I grabbed Leya's hip as I stared at her face, then slowly pulled her flat. Once she was flat, I spread her legs apart, then I stared at her as I heard her snoring was steady and same pitch. I put my face near her slit and started to lick her, then I heard her snoring stop, making me stop and look at her. I saw her eyes were open as she looked at me.

“Don't be nervous, it's seems I'm too much of a light sleeper to have that fantasy accomplished.” She said.

“You are a heavy sleeper though since I managed to drink you again last night.” She said. “I can't get enough of your cum too.”

I smiled as I went back down to her slit. A knock filled the air, making me lift my head In fear.

“I thought your mom isn't supposed to be here.” Leya said.

She isn't and won't knock, she's In Paris.” I said.

I looked at the clock and saw it was noon,

“What is today?” I asked.

“Saturday.” She said.

"Shit, I think it's Peter, my best friend.” I said.

“Will he tell on me?” She asked.

“No, he will do anything for me.” I said. “He's like a brother.”

“Levi, are you home?” Peter asked

“Damn it, damn it, damn it.” I whispered with panic.

I got out of bed and grabbed a towel from the dirty basket, then I froze as I saw he was already here and stared at Leya in shock. Once he recovered, he smile.

“I see you have been busy losing your virginity.” He said.

“No not yet.” I said nervously.

“Don't be nervous buddy.” He said as I saw him placed his hand over himself.

I looked down and stared at the bulge that was forming, making me bite my lip nervously.

“Care to join me?” I asked, making him laugh nervously.

“Yeah, I think that might be best.” He said. “I can't go home with a boner after the great sight of the boner you have."

Leya laughed as she saw my disbelief.

“I'm sorry buddy, I thought I told you I liked the way you looked." He said

“You did, but i didn't know you meant it that way.” I said. “Are you fully gay?”

“No, I never had sex yet either.” He said. “So I was hoping to experiment with you two.”

“What does anal feel like?” I asked as I looked at Leya and saw she was amused with the turn of events as she was holding back a laugh.

“It feels great.” She said with a grin. “I always wanted to be in orgies.”

“How long is she staying?” Peter asked with a smile.

“I see your friend isn't shy like you.” She said.

“Yeah, he really is." He said. "It took me forever to get him to relax as he locked up from me seeing him masturbate.” 

“Shut it or you're not getting me.” I growled through my teeth nervously.

He giggled, then he pulled off his shirt, making me feel my fear rise again.

“No buddy don't lock up again." He whined

“He did the same for me.” Leya said.

“How did you meet?” Peter asked.

“In his bathtub.” She said.

“What?” He said in confusion.

“I found her unconscious in the woods and took her in since I lost my phone.” I said. “I still can't find it.”

“I was wondering why it went straight to voicemail.” He said as he unbutton his pants.

Once his pants were off I saw his fully erected five inch shaft.

“You're also a commando?” I squeaked.

“Buddy calm.” He said in worry as he hugged me.

I felt his shaft hit mine, making me twitch as I grunted.

“How did you get him to calm?” He asked. “This is way more fear than last time. I don't want him to think I wish to rape him.”

“I placed him on me.” She said as he pulled away from me. “I think that's when it started.”

“He didn't penetrate you with that long ass dick of his while on you?” He asked with a chuckle as he grabbed my shaft, making me pull back with a gasp. “I'm jealous on how big it is and can't wait for him to allow me to try it out.”

He picked me up and placed me on the bed.

“You don't mind watching right?” He asked.

“I wish to join you.” She said. “Are you going to take his virginity?”

“Only his anal if he will allow it.” Peter said. “You have dibs on his dick virginity since you got him out of his shell.”

She smiled as she nodded, then looked at me.

“Is it okay if I take it from you?” He asked. “I'll be gentle.”

I stared at him for a second, then nodded.

“My pocket pussy's lube is between the mattress.” I said softly, but my fear still showed in my voice.

“I know, I watched you masturbate several times when you didn't know I was here.” He said as he grabbed the bottle.

Leya picked me up and pulled me to her side.

“How are you going to fuck him?” She asked as he started unscrewing the lid.

Peter stopped unscrewing the lid as he smiled.

“Are you willing to be the filling of a sandwich and lose both virginity at the same time.” He asked.

I smiled as that actually sounded fun, then Peter looked at Leya.

“I'm on bottom you're on top, I doubt he will be able to move with the fear.” He said. “I'm glad he trusts me enough to take something like this from him.”

I watched Peter lather my lube on his shaft making pre bead up on me.

“You might want to try that.” Leya said.

He looked at her, then to the pre.

“Is it any good?” He asked.

“I like it, but he doesn't and he doesn't like mine either.” She said.

“You got him hooked to your blowjob didn't you.” He asked with a chuckle, then he licked the pre off me and nodded in approval.

“No, her sucking my balls was the best.” I said.

“Yeah that reaction was good.” She said with a smile. “He sounded like he came right on the spot, but he has great endurance and I couldn't get him to cum until I drank him.”

“Any other secrets?” He asked.

“He's a heavy sleeper.” She said.

“That, is a really good secret.” He said with a smile. “Do you give me permission to drink you while you sleep?”

“I give you full privileges.” I said. “You are my best friend.”

“I'm your only friend.” He said.

“Not anymore.” I said. “She's my girlfriend now.”

“You do realize she is at least two years older than you and can't marry you yet.” He said.

“I don't care.” I said.

“Okay.” He said with a small smile as he laid down next to me on the edge of the bed.

Leya picked me up, then move me over Peter.

“No, let me do it please." He said. “I don't want to hurt him.”

He grabbed me as leya let me go.

“Still as light as ever.” He said, making Leya smile as she nodded.

I reached down and grabbed his shaft, then lined it up to my backdoor. I felt him lower me slowly as his warm soft head pushed past the backdoor, making me gasp rapidly. Leya shook her head as Peter stop pushing, then he continue as I gasped some more. Once he was in fully, I felt no pain at all.

“Well that's good, now I can fuck you when your asleep.” He said as he laid me back on him.

Leya pulled open my legs as she stared at me nervously.

“Don't worry, I love you too.” I said.

Leya's worry faded as I grabbed my shaft, then she came closer as I lined it up. I screamed in pleasure as heavenly warmth covered my whole shaft, making Leya smile.

"This will be interesting to watch.” She said. “He's in.”

I felt Peter thrust in and out of me as Leya bobbed her slit up and down, making my eyes roll back as I panted loudly.

“Wow, what a face.” Leya said with a giggle. “I never in my life seen such pleasure.”

A few minutes later, I started to moan softly as I felt Peter's thrusting start become unstable as he started to moan with me.

“You want it In, right buddy?” Peter moaned.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

“Buddy?” Peter moaned in worry and sounded like a moaning dog. “Please answer before I cum.”

“He said yes, but his voice isn't working with the pleasure.” Leya said.

“No offense, but I must have him confirm that.” He moaned.

“Always!” I moaned loudly as I forced it out and nodded rapidly.

“Okay, thanks buddy.” Peter moaned just as I felt six strong gushes deep inside me, making me scream in pleasure.

“How did you not come from that?” Leya moaned.

“He's a pro at keeping it in.” He said with a giggle.

“Well let see if he can keep it in now that it's my turn to cum.” She moaned as I felt her walls clamp around me, making me scream in pleasure several times as I went over the edge.”

“Oh his ass muscles feel great.” Peter moaned. “I feel hims sucking more cum out of me.”

Once I stopped cumming, Leya stared at me with a satisfied smile, then she kissed me.

“That was great.” Leya said as she pulled back, then place her hand over her hold to keep my cum in her. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Peter still in me.

I woke up from peter fucking me again as I was face down on my bed.

“I think I woke him.” Peter whined. “I felt his ass muscles tighten around me.”

“It's fine.” I said. “How long was I out?”

“Four hours.” He said with a moan. “I never thought you were the type to fall asleep with my dick in you. Are you hungry?”

“Finish up.” I said. “No I don't want to eat cum.”

He giggled, then moaned a second later.

“Almost done.” He moaned. “I think you will have the strongest ass mussels in the world by the end of the month.”

A second later, felt him cum deep in me again.

“God you're great stuff buddy.” He said.

“Happy to help.” I said with a giggle. “Thanks for that warm feeling again.”

“You're welcome.” He said with a giggle, then pulled out of me. “Now eat up. I wish you to take my anal virginity too.”

“I think I'll do it now.” I said.

“No, you will be missing three meals if you don't eat and we need you at full strength to be our fucking toy.” Peter said.

I let out a laugh of disbelief, then stood up. A second later my body quivered as I stared out from Peter's cum seeping out of my ass and down my leg.

“Whats wrong buddy?” Peter asked. “You look like you're about to have another orgasm.”

"More or less, just not mine." I moaned with a smile as I pointed to my leg as Leya came into the room with a plate, then she look and smile.

“Oh it looks like my cleaning job is needed.” She said as she hand me a plate of homemade pizza. “I haven't tasted him yet. Lay down on the edge and let me clean you while you eat.”

I smiled and leaned on my bed, then fell forward as I place the pizza in front of me.

“God that ass of yours.” Peter moaned. "I love how small it is."

“I know what you mean.” Leya said as I felt her tongue lick my leg and move up to my anus.

“You're nice and sweet too.” Leya said. “Do you like candy as well.”

“So that's how that works?” He asked.

“As I'm hearing in rumors and so far I haven't guessed wrong.” She said.

A second later, I felt my cheeks being spread open, then I felt Leya's tongue penetrate me, making me choke on my pizza as I gasped.

“I'm okay.” I said as I recover on the first cough. "I'm done.”

Leya reached into my ass and pulled out what she could and licked her fingers as I rolled over as Peter was staring in disgust.

“It's actually good.” She said, making him looked at me.

“Okay I want to know what I taste like now that she is acting like my cum is honey.” Peter said. "Flip over buddy."

I smiled as I flipped over, then I felt his tongue slip into me a second later.

“How do you not taste like shit?” He asked. “Or smell like it too?”

“That would be my fault on the smell." Leya said. "I really like fingering his tiny butt.”

I giggled.

“I never thought I would like to hear that.” I said. “I don't like being small framed.”

After a few minutes of peter licking me, I felt him pull me to my feet. I looked at him as I felt slippery hand slide over my hard shaft, making me fall into him. He grabbed me as I fell towards the floor and stared at me in confusion and worry.

“Don't worry, He did that to me when I first put my mouth on him." Leya said. "I think it's from the unexpected touch."

“It is.” I said as peter pulled me up to my feet and continued to lube me. “Being touched there without a warning and with something warm and wet, sends jolts down my legs when I'm standing.”

Once peter was satisfied, he looked at my face.

“Where do you want me?” Peter asked.

“It's time for you to feel what I felt.” I said as I looked at Leya. “Do you mind him fucking you?”

“Nope.” She said with a smile.

I sat down and laid back as Peter backed into my shaft. He took a deep breath as I could see he feared my size.

“Just don't hurt yourself.” I said.

"That's not possible.” Peter said. “You're fucking huge.”

I giggled, then helt his backdoor start to swallow up my head, making me gasp from the warm feeling.

“Jeez, you're so sensitive on the first entry.” Peter said with a giggle as I felt him start taking my shaft.

Peter gasped as I saw pain fill his face, but he continued to push as I held him up from falling on me. Once he was halfway, he moaned.

“God how much more do I have to go?” Peter whined.

“About two inches.” I said.

“Pull your hands away then.” He said. “I'm going to take the rest like a man.”

Leya giggled as I moved my hands away and he sat down hard and fast, making me yelp out as he crush my legs.

“Sorry.” He moaned. “I had to get it over with or I would have chickened out."

He opened his legs as Leya leaned in on him and got penetrated, making Peter gasp.

“Oh God, your walls feel so damn warm.” He moaned. “I now know why you screamed like that buddy, I'm ready.”

Peter leaned back as I felt myself shift deeper into him. I started to thrust in and out of him, making him moan.

“This isn't going to last long.” He moaned.

“It will if I can help it.” I said.

“Good point.” He moaned.

About ten thrusts later, I felt him start cumming.

“Damn it.” He whined. “Sorry Leya."

“It's okay.” She said as I saw her pulled off him and let the cum drip in her hand.

I sat up and picked up Peter, keeping my shaft in him, then placed him on the bed and started to fuck him. Leya start licking everything she can as I moved. About ten minutes later, I felt peter orgasm again as he started to moan

“That's two orgasms and he's still going.” He moan. “What the fuck are you made of buddy. Thank you for catching it Leya. I don't want to mess up his bed if I haven't already.”

About ten minutes later, I felt my orgasm finally approaching as I started to moan softly in Peter's ear.

“About fucking time, unload on me so I can feel what you felt." He said.

Ten thrust later, I put my mouth on my pillow as I screamed in pleasure and shot steam after stream deep inside him, making him clamp down on me as he started to orgasm once more.

“Unfreakinbelievable, your the best sex machine ever.” He moaned. “Never in my life have I came three times in one hour.”

I started to pump in him a few more times as I felt my body jerk from the tenderness, then I pulled out as I couldn't handle it anymore. I looked at peter's shaft and saw it was in Leya's mouth as she managed to get under him to become a drain for him. Peter pulled out of her mouth and I saw her smile with satisfaction...

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
